bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 380
London Buses route 380 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Belmarsh and Lewisham, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 380 commenced operation on 19 January 1991 between Lewisham Riverdale Centre and Abbey Wood Station via Lewisham High Street - Lewisham Road - Lewisham Hill - Wat Tyler Road - Hare & Billet Road - Duke Humphrey Road - Long Pond Road - Prince Charles Road - Vanburgh Park - Royal Standard - Charlton Road - Charlton Park Road - Charlton Park Lane - Charlton Lane - Thorntree Road - Woodlands Terrace - Prospect Vale - Woolwich - Plumstead High Sreet - Plumstead Station - Church Manor Way - Blithdale Road - Woodhurst Road - Manton Road - Basildon Road - Eynsham Drive - Finchdale Road - Church Manorway - Sewell Road - Grovebury Road - Eynsham Drive - Harrow Manorway as a Monday to Saturday service. Initially operated by Selkent from Plumstead (PD) garage using Optare MetroRiders. On 22 May 1993, the route was rerouted at Charlton and extended from Abbey Wood to Thamesmead. An evening service was introduced between Lewisham Station and Thamesmead at the same time. On 2 March 1996, a Sunday service was introduced and was withdrawn between Woolwich and Abbey Wood except for garage journeys to Plumstead Station, the withdrawn section was replaced by revised route 177. On 14 February 1998, the route was retained by Selkent with brand new Plaxton Beaver 2 bodied Mercedes-Benz Varios and all journeys to Lewisham now terminate at Riverdale Centre. On 26 February 2000, the route was rerouted in Blackheath via Tranquil Vale instead of Duke Humphrey Road and Long Pond Road. On 25 January 2003, the route was retained by Stagecoach Selkent with brand new 8.8m Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and journeys beyond Woolwich to Plumstead Garage was withdrawn. On 31 May 2003, the route was extended from Woolwich to Belmarsh Prison. On 11 February 2006, the route was re-routed from Warepoint Drive via Miles Drive, Hillview Drive and Battery Road instead of Merbury Road. On 4 November 2006, the allocation was transferred to Catford (TL) garage. On 23 January 2010, the route was retained by Selkent. On 26 September 2011, Optare Tempo Hybrids were introduced. In 2012, the 8.8m Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by 10.2m versions. In August 2013, the Optare Tempo Hybrids were transferred to route 178 and route was converted to full Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLF operation. On 21 January 2017, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. In May 2017, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. From 9 October 2018 until 2 November 2018, Phase 2 of Woolwich New Road commences meaning Plumstead Road (Woolwich Public Market) cannot be served. The route will be diverted to Woolwich Arsenal Station via Burrage Road and Vincent Road. Current Route Route 380 operates via these primary locations: * Belmarsh Prison * Broadwaters * Plumstead Station * Woolwich Arsenal Station * Woolwich Dockyard Station * Charlton * Blackheath Royal Standard * Lewisham Station * Lewisham Molesworth Street Gallery Here is a collection of buses that have run on route 380 through the years. 380 (Stagecoach ADL E200 MMC 2).jpg 380 (Stagecoach ADL E200 MMC).jpg 380 (Mercedes Citaro Trail 2015).jpg 380 (Selkent ALX300 bodied Dart)jpg..jpg 380 (ADL E200 Classic Selkent Livery.jpg 380 (Mercedes Hoppa 1996).jpg 380 (Mercedes Hoppa 1993).jpg 380 (Selkent Optare 1992)jpg.jpg External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 380, London Buses routes